ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
MFGG Wrestling roster and alumni
This is a list of wrestlers and other personnel currently and formerly working for MFGG Wrestling. This article makes a distinction between "active" and "inactive" wrestlers. It should be noted that this is a largely subjective distinction in most instances; "inactive" wrestlers are those who have not actively participated in the e-fed in a while (though may still be booked by the e-fed as "filler" for certain events). Very few wrestlers have actively retired or been banned. Active roster Wrestlers * Allegro * Bolt * Captain Jeff Silvers - also serves as booker * CloakBass XIII * Dark Lord Bowser * DarkRecon * Dark Yoshi * Doc Wario * Dracon * Elite Luigi * Esteban * FrogJester * Julio Cesar F * The Magical Gamer * Masked Mecha * Mochant * Nightwing * Omega K. * Papagenu "Lemmy" Sassafrass * Press Start * Sarahsuke * SanShadow * "The Shockmaster" Sasuke * Suigi * Smans Smansy Rodriguez * SuperZero * The Toadster * Transformer Guy * The Sarge * Über n00ber * Zekewars Stables and tag teams * Siblings of Slaughter (CloakBass XIII, Doc Wario, Nightwing, Press Start, Sarahsuke, Über n00ber, and Zekewars) ** Sovereign Happy (Doc Wario and Über n00ber) (a sub-team of Siblings of Slaughter) * X-Degeneration (Captain Jeff Silvers, Dark Yoshi, Julio Cesar F, The Magical Gamer, Suigi, and SuperZero) ** SuperSilvers (Captain Jeff Silvers and SuperZero) * Teh Darkness (Total Ownage, Mochant, The Toadster, and Bolt) Referees This is a "passive" role in that those who volunteer to become referees don't actually participate in e-fed roleplaying; they merely provide a name (usually their own) and a set of stats for the referee. One ref (Blaine the Train) is a character from the MFGG forums, while another's name (Samuel Dreamer) is merely a pseudonym of Jeff Silvers'. * Bacteriophage * Blaine the Train * Hurricane * Mecha * RonnyFox * Samuel Dreamer Other on-air talent Like that of referees, these roles are all "passive," and, in fact, only one of the following workers (Duckboy) is even a member of the forums at all. The Face is an MFGG character created by Cutman, while Shifty and SVH (short for SoVeryHappy and not a reference to the SVH Title) are the names of emoticons on the MFGG forums. * Duckboy - commentator * The Face - ringside announcer * Shifty - backstage interviewer * SVH - commentator Backstage roles * Captain Jeff Silvers - e-fed booker, manager, graphic artist, and webmaster * Dark Yoshi - booker ''pro tempore (i.e., acts as booker when Silvers is unavailable)'' Inactive roster * Bungalo * Chad * Flub * Icefire * Kamin "Kamikaze" Prime Ukiki * Littlink * Mariotroid * Mariorocks * Ortzz * Robbydude * Skip-P * Star Spawn * Stinkoman * Techokami * The Blue Griffin * Uuryu Ishida * Wayne Deranez Alumni Banned wrestlers Wrestlers who have been permabanned (i.e., permanently banned) from the Mario Fan Games Galaxy message boards are automatically banned from competing in the e-fed as well. * General Biddy * Milkbone - returned as Crash McCloud, but was banned again * Total Ownage - requested a permaban on the message board * Zasshou - retired before purposely getting himself banned from the message board Retired wrestlers Unlike wrestlers who are merely inactive, wrestlers who formally retire are not used in events (except in rare instances wherein their approval is received first). * Someguy * Zero Hero R Category:Wrestlers Category:MFGGers